AFTERTASTE
by pororo90
Summary: "Whoa.. apa-apaan ini ha!" Suara Sasuke memecah segala perbincangan tabu./"Membelikan sepasang bikini kepada calon iparmu benar-benar tindakan memalukan."/"Kenapa tanganmu yang lebih peka, adik. Sebaiknya tanyakan Hinata saja biar lebih adil. Siapa diantara kita yang dipilih oleh hatinya."/Requestfict/ SasuHinaItaMada/AU/M/Mind to RnR?


**AFTERTASTE**

 _(Uchiha's Big Scandal)_

 _ **.**_

 **An original story by: Poochan**

 **Naruto * MK**

 **.**

 **Cast** : Hinata Hyuuga n Uchiha the Genk (Itachi, Sasuke, Madara)

 **Standart warning applied**

M

 **Drama/Romance**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

DLDR!

.

Bersikap sopan dan jangan budayakan plagiat.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran.

.

 **Request by Andromeda Arundhati**

 _._

 _ **AFTERTASTE**_

 **(** _ˈɑːftəteɪst_ **)**

 _A taste remaining in the mouth after eating or drinking something._

.

* * *

.

.

Itachi mengerang saat kesadaran melemparnya ke alam nyata. Matanya reflek mengerjap dan sesaat ia merasa kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual.

 _Hangover_ sialan!

.

Pria berambut panjang itu merasa kepalanya berdentam menyakitkan, ia duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang hingga ia mampu untuk mencerna segala hal yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Ia menyadari bahwa ruangan itu bukan kamarnya, dan selimutnya juga. Ia tak menyukai selimut berbahan bulu. Meski udara di luar menggila dengan salju.

.

Hotel.

.

Ia ingat jika tadi malam terlalu banyak minum _cognac_. Dan kini ia menyesali pilihan dari rekan kerjanya yang pemalas bermarga Nara.

.

Sialan Shikamaru! Pria _nanas_ itu bahkan tak mau repot menunggunya pergi ke toilet dan malah meninggalkannya di club.

.

Tapi tak apa sih, kalau tidak begitu ia tak mungkin bisa merasakan sensasi bercinta menakjubkan dengan perempuan bergaun merah.

Sial!

Kemana dia?!

 *****Poo*****

Hinata mengerjap bingung saat alarm _mocking bird_ -nya berbunyi. Ia segera meraba bawah ranjang dan menemukan ponsel pintarnya berkedip.

Setelah ia mematikan alarm, ia begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak sendirian di kamar asing itu. Sebuah lengan kokoh melingkari perut datarnya yang telanjang. Dan wajah lelaki rupawan bak peri yang tertidur dengan dada bidang yang naik turun secara teratur. Apakah ini masih karena efek minum sampange kemarin? Oh, lupakan trilogi _The Lord of The Ring_. Pria berambut kelam dengan mata jelaga itu jelas bukan _elf_. Dia hanya manusia yang punya nafsu.

Hinata mengerang saat ia menggigit bibirnya yang ternyata masih bengkak dan menimbulkan rasa perih. Oh, juga yang bawah sana, di intinya yang masih juga nyeri akibat kejadian semalam.

Terkutuklah birahinya yang masih tersulut di pagi ini. Tubuh kokoh dengan tonjolan delapan kotak itu menggodanya untuk mendekat. Bayangan percintaan dengan pria ini menari-nari di pelupuknya.

Tapi sayang sekali, jam bergerak. Ia harus kembali menjadi Cinderella yang mengejar waktu pulang ke rumah.

Jam sialan!

Kenapa ada angka tiga di pagi hari saat ia sadar jikalau kakaknya yang cerewet itu pasti tak akan menyukai ide ia melewatkan penerbangannya.

Hinata menyingkirkan pelan-pelan lengan kokoh yang menjelma sebagai si monster pembelit perut. Lalu dengan berjingkat ia meraih bra merah yang tadi malam dilemparkan ke ujung pintu oleh si _Elf_ rupawan.

Ia meraih gaun mahal hadiah dari kawan blondenya. Yang kali ini tergeletak di bawah nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ia memakainya dengan cepat.

Sialan, di mana lelaki itu melempar celana dalamnya?!

Hinata berjongkok dan memindai sekeliling. Nihil. Tak ada satupun indikasi bahwa _thong_ berwarna merah yang dihadiahkan teman pink-nya itu berada di ruangan itu.

 _Damn_!

Ia menatap jam dinding.

Sialan!

Nyaris setengah empat dan ia harus berangkat ke bandara sekarang. Peduli setan dengan thong merah itu. Sebelum ia beranjak pergi ia meraih lipstik merahnya dari dalam _clutch_ dan menyapukannya di bibir.

Ia benci pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi toh ini hanya _one night stand_. Pria _elf_ itu akan melupakannya. Lagipula tempat ini ribuan mil jauhnya dari kehidupannya. Mereka takkan mungkin bertemu lagi.

Hinata mendesah muram. Dengan sedih ia menatap punggung telanjang lelaki _Elf_ -nya.

Pria tampan yang dengan gentle menjadi yang pertama untuknya. Mereka melakukannya dengan lembut dan juga intim. Dan pria itu membiarkan ia merasakan indahnya dunia terlebih dulu. Mengimbanginya lalu meledak bersama dalam sebuah kepuasan.

Berita baiknya, ia tak perlu menyerahkan harta berharganya di tangan orang jelek atau di tangan tunangan _antagonis-_ nya.

Hinata melangkah untuk keluar ruangan saat ia dengan sigap berbalik dan menghadiahkan tanda merah di kerah kemeja lelaki itu.

Cap bibirnya begitu kentara di kemeja putih itu, biar sajalah.. itu adalah kenang-kenangan berharga untuk si Tuan Elf. Sekedar pembuktian bahwa yang kemarin malam itu nyata.

.

 *****Poo*****

.

Itachi duduk sambil melamun di loby. Di kantong celananya ia menggenggam benda feminim dengan bentuk segitiga -yang nyaris transparan, mini, berpita dan dengan terpian renda lembut yang tampak anggun sekaligus menggoda.

Lucu sekali, ketika ia mengira bahwa ia adalah lelaki dingin dengan pertahan diri yang mumpuni, sayangnya ia masih normal dan menyukai semua sentuhan si gadis secantik bidadari Victoria Secret. Tentu saja bikini merah menyala membakar gairahnya, membuatnya tenggelam- _setenggelam-gelamnya_ pada hasrat primitifnya sendiri.

Bahkan, sekelas negoisiator ulung, Direktur Pemasaran Uchiha Corporation seperti dirinya harus segera menelepon si pemalas Shikamaru Nara demi mendapatkan data CCTV siapa wanita yang bercinta dengannya tadi malam.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba,

Shikamaru Nara datang masih dalam mode hibernasi, celana katunnya tampak kusut, dan lihatlah sweaternya tampak asal menggantung di bahunya, menampakkan kaos lusuh lengan panjang yang terlihat kusam. _Hell_.. apa saja sih yang dikerjakan oleh _direktur stalking nasional_ itu?

"Ckck.. kau sudah berkaca?"

Shikamaru mendengus tak perduli, "Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku begini?" pria kumal berjuluk Koala itu melemparkan map merah ke arah Itachi.

Lelaki bersurai panjang itu tersenyum, melihat deretan huruf yang berjajar cantik merangkai keindahan bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Seulas senyum terbit di wajah Itachi, lalu ia mendongak, berusaha mencari sosok Nara pemalas yang sudah beranjak pergi menjauhi dirinya.

"Oi.. makasih ya!"

Si nanas cuma melambaikan tangan, punggung lelaki itu bahkan sudah menghilang di balik pintu putar.

.

 ***** Aftertaste ® Pororo90 *****

.

Hinata terpaksa berhenti di sebuah gerai pakaian dalam, oh, lupakan sejenak pakaiannya yang berada dalam kopor.

Jujur saja, _thong_ berwarna merah itu adalah hadiah dari Sakura. Dan mereka akan berpesta bikini di salah satu resort milik Ino.

Ino yang mengusulkan warna bikini yang sama. Di mana wanita ayu dengan rambut keemasan itu akan melepas masa lajangnya. Jangan bayangkan _pijamas_ _party_ jika ada Ino. Yang berlaku hanya _bikini_ _party_ dengan segerombolan wanita karier yang sepakat menggunakan bikini berwarna merah.

Telepon berbunyi, tapi Hinata mengabaikannya. Dia punya nada dering khusus untuk _si_ _berengsek_. Dan terbiasa membiarkan bajingan tengik itu mengumpat-umpat di ujung dunia sana.

"Maaf, apakah ini ada ukuran lain?" Hinata

meraih sebuah _thong_ yang nyaris sama dengan benda yang dihilangkannya di hotel.

Seorang pramuniaga tersenyum ke arahnya. "Maaf?"

Hinata tersenyum balik, "Apakah ada ukuran lain?"

Si pramuniaga tampak kikuk, "Maaf, kebetulan itu hanya satu ukuran."

Hinata mau tak mau terpaksa menerimanya. "Baiklah, saya ambil yang ini. Tolong dibungkus ya," Hinata menyerahkan kartu keanggotaan VS* untuk digesek.

Sementara ia menunggu kegiatan itu selesai, ia melihat-lihat beberapa celana dalam dengan renda cantik. Sial, ini bahkan ada yang sama dengan yang dihilangkannya. Sial. Harusnya ia meneliti dulu, dan membeli yang diperlukan. Harga sebuah thong di VS nyaris seratus dollar, benda cantik yang sialan mahal.

.

.

"NICE CATCH."

.

Suara rendah yang _sexy_ khas pria menyapa telinga Hinata, membuatnya menoleh untuk mendapati jelmaan dewa Zeus yang tampak angkuh sekaligus berkarisma.

Lelaki itu berdiri menjulang dengan rambut panjang emo, dengan sebuah layer yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau hanya sebuah kebetulan, lelaki itu punya mata elang dengan lipatan tajam yang mengingatkannya pada sosok Pangeran Wang So pada serial _Scarlet Heart_. Jenis mata yang membuatmu menggigit bibirmu keras-keras supaya kembali ke alam nyata. _God_ _Damn Sexiest Eyes!_

.

Hinata berusaha menarik napas dan fokus untuk kembali ke bumi.

Sial!

 _Another sexy man_!

.

Lelaki itu memberikannya seulas senyum culas yang menggoda iman,

.

" _Sorry, it's mine._ " Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah tatapan elang berserta sebelah alis yang terangkat, tangan kokohnya meraih sebuah _thong_ merah yang sedang dipegang Hinata dengan sebuah kelincahan yang menggoda.

Hinata kehabisan kata, membeku diantara pesona lelaki alfa yang kini dengan santainya mengeluarkan kartu anggota VVIPnya dan melenggang ke kasir.

.

"Ini nona." sebuah _paperbag_ dengan logo tempat Hinata berbelanja diangsurkan kepadanya.

Hinata tersenyum penuh terimakasih. Lalu melangkah keluar dari gerai ternama itu.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan selalu bersama kesialan, jika kebahagiaan adalah tubuh, maka kesialan adalah bayangannya.

Dering telepon mengiritasi telinga hinata, _dia lagi_.

Kali ini, Hinata menyerah. Memilih untuk menerima panggilan _si berengsek. "Moshi-moshi."_

"Hn." Dua konsonan di seberang, khas tunangan antagonisnya.

Hinata diam, berusaha menekan semua huruf yang membentuk umpatan kotor di kepalanya.

"Cepat pulang! Pernikahan kita dipercepat."

.

Sial!

Ayahnya memang ditaktor, untuk apa pula harus mempercepat pernikahannya dengan orang jahat itu. Si berengsek pasti tertawa-tawa di atas penderitaannya. Toh dari dulu, _Si_ _Berengsek_ selalu _membully_ -nya. Menjadikannya lelucon konyol, serta menjadi bulan-bulanan sebagai budak.

Hinata merasakan kesedihan yang tak bisa diungkapkannya. Ia adalah seorang mangaka, membuat gambar-gambar indah yang berisi harapan yang bisa jadi kenyataan. Tak jarang ia sendiri menyelipkan _scene_ yang merupakan impian terdalamnya. Bisa menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Sayang sekali, dunia nyata itu kadang tak melulu indah bagi Hinata.

Ketika ia kembali ke alam nyata, panggilan sudah terputus. _Si_ _berengsek_ memang begitu, tak pernah mau mendengar pendapat Hinata.

Menarik napas lelah, Hinata mengantongi lagi benda persegi yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan lelaki itu.

.

Hinata menengadah ke langit, berusaha menghalau matanya supaya tidak basah. Sial, benar-benar sial. Bagaimana mungkin ayah dan kakaknya sekarang sudah bersekongkol untuk membuang dirinya dan melemparnya ke arah _si_ _berengsek_?

Sebuah sentuhan di sikunya membuatnya menoleh, lelaki dengan mata elang berdiri angkuh di sebelahnya.

Wajah dingin dengan pesona luar biasa itu menyerahkan sebuah _paperbag_ yang sama dengan milik Hinata.

Lelaki itu memberikan senyum culas yang menggoda, persis senyum sinis dari Lockon Stratos. "Untukmu." katanya sambil lalu dan langsung beranjak pergi menuju ke arah sebuah mobil Aston Martin hitam.

Dan Hinata sukses terpaku dengan seulas senyuman yang diberikan lelaki itu sebelum memasuki mobilnya James Bond.

Sial.

Lelaki itu jelas tipe alfa. Dan Hinata lebih baik menyingkir sebelum diburu.

.

 *****Poo*****

.

Senyum Uchiha Madara mengembang sempurna. Mungkin bagi sebagaian orang, senyuman itu merupakan seringai sinis ala Draco Malfoy. Tapi sayang sekali, banyak wanita yang justru cinta mati pada seringai khasnya itu. Sebut saja, Mei Terumi, CEO dari Lotus Hotel & spa. Wanita karier dengan mulut setajam katana itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan buruk sebenarnya. Perempuan itu _sexy_ , jelas. _Smart_ dan juga berada di klan strategis untuk menancapkan regalia Uchiha. Sayangnya Mei itu punya angka yang yang membuat Madara iritasi. Tiga puluh dua tahun, _heck_. Meski wajahnya mirip dengan Kim Tae Hee bukan berarti Madara tak suka dengan daun muda.

Dan yang barusan ditemuinya tadi adalah selerannya.

Muda, dengan mata inosen yang meminta untuk segera diterkam, bibir mungil setengah terbukanya. Dan jangan lupakan ukuran dalaman yang tadi dibelinya.

 _Damn_!

Belum apa-apa juniornya sudah peka.

.

Otak predatornya bekerja, langsung menyambar segala kesempatan yang ada. Dengan selembar uang dengan nominal tertinggi, ia berhasil mendapatkan informasi.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Si peri cahaya, anak kedua dari si _Tuan_ _Tatakrama_ Hyuuga.

 _Menarik_. Batin Madara girang, bahkan lelaki itu tak sungkan memperlihatkan seringai lebarnya.

.

 ***** Aftertaste ® Pororo90 *****

.

.

Penerbangan dari Islandia menuju Narita merupakan jam-jam menyiksa bagi Hinata. Liburannya sudah selesai, dan seperti mimpi indah yang diakhiri dengan sebuah deringan alarm yang mengganggu telinga.

Tubuhnya setengah menjejak bumi saat matanya terpaksa terbuka lebar.

Orang itu ada di sana, dengan aura mematikan dan senyuman setan yang bertengger sempurna di wajah tampannya. Beberapa orang terang-terangan memberikan tatapan memuja.

Ah..

Mereka takkan tahu betapa kejamnya si berengsek tampan itu. Tanyakan pada Sakura, atau setengah populasi wanita cantik Jepang, betapa garangnya lelaki ini mengoyak harga diri mereka. Setelah dipacari seminggu hingga dua bulan, mereka akan dicampakkan.

Si berengsek tampan yang mapan. Seolah santapan lezat bagi para wanita lajang yang mencari sandaran hidup, sayang seribu sayang, lelaki itu oportunis, dia hanya akan menikahi gadis dengan reputasi baik dengan nilai _asset_ sembilan dijit dolar atau lebih.

Sial.

Jika Hinata tahu kalau Si berengsek yang menjemputnya, mungkin sebaiknya Hinata tidak pernah kembali.

.

Apa sebaiknya Hinata lari saja?

.

Sebelum niat itu terlaksana, Sasuke sudah menghapus jaraknya. Menyeringai dengan kilat senang yang justru membuat Hinata membeku di tempat.

Lelaki itu memeluk Hinata kuat-kuat, seolah ingin meremukkan si mungil _sexy_ yang penakut.

"Kau hutang penjelasan, _princess_.." bisiknya mesra, tapi bagi Hinata itu semacam ancaman terselubung.

Sasuke melenggang dengan menggandeng tangan tunangannya, sementara tangan kokohnya yang lain menarik koper Burberry berwarna krem dengan motif kotak-kotak kecilnya.

.

 *****Poo*****

.

Adalah Sasuke Uchiha, lajang tampan ala pangeran Noctis Callelum di _game_ Final Fantasy XV. Dia jelas mapan dengan menjabat Direktur Perencanaan Uchiha Corporation.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana tingkahnya. Dia jelas _type_ _cassanova_ dengan _manner_ bagus terhadap perempuan yang membuatnya tertarik. Sebut saja Hinata.

Di sekolah dasar, ia jelas menaruh perhatian penuh untuk anak tengah Hiashi Hyuuga. Sayang sekali, jika Hinata lebih tertarik pada Naruto, si lelaki eksotis yang mungkin blasteran warga Brazil sana.

Kecemburuan itu adalah sebuah penyakit buas yang menerkam Sasuke hidup-hidup. Jadi daripada Hinata jadi incaran para lelaki di luaran sana, maka ia menuangkan ide brilian untuk membully si imut itu.

Sayang sekali, bukannya Hinata jatuh cinta padanya malah _illfeel_ setengah mati.

Ya.. ya!

Salahkan saja komik manga _shoujo_ yang dibelinya. Katanya, jika dia bersikap jahat, maka itu menambah kekerenannya, dan korbannya lama-lama justru mencintainya, typikal _tsundere_ gitu.

Oh.. Sasuke, Hinata mungkin _tak_ senaif itu.

.

Hinata memang naif, dia percaya keajaiban, dia percaya peri dan juga bangsa vampir. Maka dari itu ia cocok dengan pekerjaan sebagai seorang mangaka.

.

Pekerjaan yang menurut Sasuke sia-sia. Bagi Sasuke Uchiha, pekerjaan yang sangan cocok bagi Hinata cuma satu, menjadi istrinya. Kalian akan membayangkan Hinata yang _sexy_ dengan apron ala maid, sedang memasak di dapur dan Sasuke akan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, sambil berbisik "Selamat pagi, _sayang_."

Sempurna!

.

Sayangnya, Hinata adalah tipe gadis kecil bertudung merah, suka sekali membuat Sasuke menjadi pemeran serigala jahat.

.

Sasuke mendekat untuk memasangkan _seat_ _belt_ di tubuh mungil tunangannya. Ia tahu, si putri kecil keluarga Hyuuga itu membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran.

"Jangan mengulur waktu!" Sasuke bicara datar, tapi efeknya membuat Hinata beringsut menjauh.

"A-ano, bisakah-"

"Kalau kau mau pernikahan kita diundur, maka aku akan memajukannya lagi. Percayalah, aku tidak main-main." nada suara Sasuke penuh dengan ancaman.

Mobil melaju membelah jalanan, dan Hinata benci merasa canggung bersama tunangan jahatnya. Sampai kapan nyalinya terus merasa ciut jika dihadapan Sasuke Uchiha?

Jeda hening di antara keduanya, begitu menyiksa. Pun bagi Sasuke sendiri, kadang ia merasa seperti lelaki pencemburu untuk sang pujaan hati.

Peduli setan dengan anggapan orang tentang kebengisannya, berapa pula lelaki yang patah tangannya karena ketahuan membantu Hinata atau sekedar bersentuhan denggan gadis itu. Berapa lelaki yang harus bonyok karena mencoba flirting kepada Hinata. Banyak orang harus hancur usahanya karena dekat dengan Hinata. Itu semua untuk mengeliminasi semua kemungkinan Hinata jatuh hati pada lelaki lain.

Hinata bergerak gelisah, dan itu semua tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke. Ia tahu ada yang berubah dari Hinatanya. Gadis itu jelas-jelas menghindari tatapan matanya, dan terus-terusan menggigit bibir, seolah memikirkan segala cara untuk kabur darinya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Suara Hinata nyaris tercekik, "Ku-kurasa kau akan kecewa." Takut-takut Hinata memulai konfersasi.

Sasuke melirik Hinata acuh, tangannya memegang kemudi dengan kelincahan seorang profesional. "Tsk, dasar perawan bodoh!" Sasuke memberikan dengusan san sebuah usapan ke rambut Hinata, membuat surai panjang itu acak-acakan.

"Aku bukan pe-perawan!" Hinata menggerutu, ia merapikan rambutnya dengan jari.

Si juwita tak menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Sasuke. Matanya berkilat tajam, penuh dengan kebencian, tangannya mencengkeram kemudi erat-erat, berharap benda yang dipegangnya remuk seketika, mewakili lelaki bodoh yang mencuri kadonya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang berubah menjadi isi kedongdong. Menusuk tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya sesak napas. Ia memberikan senyum miring, mencoba mengenyahkan segala omong kosong itu, tapi nyatanya ia sendiri menyadari perubahan Hinata. Ada yang tidak beres, dan kemungkinan Hinata sudah pecah perawan membuatnya murka. Tapi tenang saja.. kalaupun itu sudah kepalang terjadi, Sasuke tidak masalah menerima Hinata, lagian dia juga bukan seorang perjaka.

.

"Orang yang tidur denganmu pasti akan sial!" _atau mati ditanganku_. Imbuh Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata tertawa kecil mengejek Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir dari mana keberanian itu berasal.

"Kau takkan bisa menemukan lelaki elf-ku "

.

Ya..ya..

Mungkin saja Hinata berbohong, dia masih perawan, Sasuke dan Neji bekerjasama mewujudkan itu selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya dan tiba-tiba..

Bang.. bang..

Hinata kabur ke Irlandia, entah apa yang dikerjakan tunangannya itu di negri Narnia itu. Dan sekarang gadis itu meracau melepas kegadisannya dengan elf? ELF? Bah.. lelucon apa pula itu?!

.

 *****Poo****

.

Setelah pesta bikini usai dua hari yang lalu, Sasuke makin menggebu untuk menemukan siapa bajingan beruntung yang berhasil meniduri _miliknya_.

Dia akan memastikan bahwa lelaki itu takkan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menggunakan barangnya kembali.

Menyewa detektif swasta bukan kali pertama untuk Sasuke, apalagi jika menyangkut si jelita.

Jadi ia berharap, sebelum pesta pernikahannya digelar, ia dapat menemukan dan melenyapkan sekalian cecunguk yang berani membuatnya murka.

.

"Suke, kenapa dengan wajahmu?!"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati kakak lelakinya tersenyum ceria. Dan segala keceriaan Itachi mengiritasi matanya.

"Hanya masalah kecil." Sasuke berkata sambil lalu, "Kau datang?"

Itachi memberikan senyuman bahagia, "Aku kakakmu, pernikahanmu aku jelas datang."

"Kau tidak marah karena melangkahimu?"

Itachi tertawa, tawa lepas yang memicu senyum tulus Sasuke untuk kakaknya. "Aku akan segera menyusulmu, tenang saja." Itachi duduk di hadapan Sasuke, tampak sangat nyaman dengan bersilang kaki, tangannya mengibas udara seolah mereka dekat dan tak pernah terlibat konfrontasi.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengan lelaki pemburu harta sepertimu, mereka akan cepat bosan karena kau tinggalkan."

Itachi mengerling menggoda, "Dia setan cantik yang menggodaku, membuatku melanggar sumpahku sendiri."

Sasuke berdecak, "Hanya orang bodoh yang mempunyai sumpah bahwa nggak akan mencari kenikmatan yang sama. Ayolah Itachi, harga dirimu nggak akan jatuh kalau kau memacari mereka."

"Eits.." Itachi merentangkan tangan di sekitar sandaran kursi, "Aku berniat menjadikannya milikku, Suke."

"Baguslah, _Hime_ jadi punya teman jika kita ada tugas di luar nengri." Sasuke memilih untuk meraih botol bir yang dari tadi menganggur di meja.

"Apa kabar Hime-mu? Kau takkan memperkenalkan dia padaku?"

"Untuk apa?!"

"Ugh! Possesive sekali kau ini."

"Tsk, aku tak percaya pada mahluk berbelalai selain diriku sendiri."

"Meski aku kakakmu?" Alis Itachi naik.

"Dia tipe yang begitu imut dan semua orang begitu gampang menyukainya, dan menurutku keahliannya itu adalah sebuah dosa."

"Wo..wo..wo, kasar sekali kau pada calon istrimu."

.

Sasuke berdecak, "Dia milikku, maju selangkah pilihannya hanya mati, dan aku nggak perduli siapa orangnya.."

 _"Meski aku orangnya?!"_

.

.

Kedua lelaki generasi ketiga Uchiha itu menoleh untuk mendapati paman mereka yang tampak begitu mengintimidasi. Kemeja hitam dengan dasi merah menyala adalah _trademark_ dari adik bungsu Mikoto Uchiha.

.

"Paman?" Itachi dan Sasuke menyapa secara bersamaan, merasa terkejut dan juga heran akan kehadiran Direktur Operasional Uchiha Corporation.

.

Madara hanya menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. Melambaikan tangan sebentar demi menyapa kedua anak lelaki kakak perempuannya.

"Hei Sasuke, kau ingin hadiah apa untuk pernikahanmu minggu depan?" Madara berbalik arah dan bersandar di dinding, menatap ke wajah aristokrat keponakan jahilnya.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap mata serupa miliknya yang kelam. Merasa heran dengan mood baik pamannya yang kini tampak bahagia.

Well.. kebahagian Madara adalah anomali. Lelaki muda generasi kedua Uchiha itu dikenal sebagai pribadi dengan mood buruk dan tingkat emosi tinggi. Dia adalah hiu putih yang bakal mengunyah semua mangsanya dengan brutal tanpa meninggalkan belulang sedikitpun. Jadi apa yang membuat Madara begitu bahagia?

"Sudah dapat buruan ya, paman?" Itachi memilih menuangkan birnya di gelas kristal, dia adalah Uchiha dengan etiket paling baik yang dikenal oleh semua orang, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang lebih suka meminum bir dari botolnya.

.

Madara terkekeh, tampak riang dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memang tertarik dengan seorang gadis kecil mungil, sexy sekaligus menggoda iman. Kelinci mungil kesayangannya.

.

"Hmm.." dengusnya ambigu.

"Baguslah, memang harus ada kriptonyte untuk orang sesuperior dirimu, paman." Itachi tersenyum di belakang gelas kristalnya, seolah bersulang untuk kabar gembira itu.

"Itulah yang kusuka darimu, Itachi.. kau pandai membuat mood baik sekaligus buruk, aku takkan memakan umpanmu, percayalah. Dan ingat setelah pesta berakhir ada pekerjaan yang menunggumu." Madara berbalik dan memutuskan tak meladeni obrolan Itachi.

Itachi berdecak, _sialan,_ batinnya mengumpat. Madara selalu punya cara memaksanya kerja rodi. Hanya karena dia nggak punya pacar dan juga tidak punya rencana pernikahan. Hoho.. tenang saja, sebentar lagi Itachi akan punya alasan untuk menolak jam kerja tanpa hati nurani dari Madara.

.

 ***** Aftertaste ® Pororo90 *****

.

.

Makan malam Uchiha berlangsung meriah, bisa dibilang ini adalah acara resmi milik dua mempelai. Pesta lajang untuk keluarga.

Hinata memukau semua orang dengan gaun _fuchisia_ berbahan _chiffon_ lembut yang jatuh dengan layer-layer dramatis dari rumah mode Valentino. Pilihan Sasuke memang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Hinata terlihat begitu anggun, sekaligus menggoda iman.

Pun juga dengan Sasuke, lelaki itu mirip peraga busana ketika mengamit tangan Hinata dengan setelan Armani _masculine_ _look_ keluaran terbaru. Senyum kemenangan tercetak apik di wajah rupawannya, sebuah campuran senyum sinis dan sarkasme.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, menemui dan mengobrol sebentar dengan para keluarga dekat. Sasuke dengan gaya possesifnya merangkul pinggul Hinata disepanjang acara, tak membiarkan kelincinya lepas dari pandangan matanya, tak seincipun meninggalkannya dengan kawanan serigala seperti keluarga Uchiha.

Sementara itu dua orang manusia tampak begitu _shock_ dengan kenyataan itu. Itachi kehabisan napas sekaligus kehilangan semua kosa katanya. Hinata? Perempuan yang digilainya, yang tidur dengannya adalah calon istri adiknya?!

 _Lelucon apa lagi ini?!_

.

 *****Poo*****

.

Madara menggertakkan rahang. Merasa begitu marah dengan kenyataan yang ada, sialan si Sasuke! Mana Madara tahu kalau calon buruannya adalah si calon menantu keluarga Uchiha.

Sial!

Menambah skandal jelas bukan pilihan bijak. Tapi melepaskan Hinata?! Wahh... itu bukan sebuah rencana.

Madara meneguk _Scotch_ -nya dengan kasar.

Berengsek si Sasuke.

Madara butuh pengalihan.

.

.

 ***** Aftertaste ® Pororo90 *****

.

Bukan pilihan bijak meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri, karena setelah Sasuke pamit ke kamar kecil, Itachi sudah menyambar lengan gadis itu. Menuntunnya ketempat sepi.

Mereka butuh bicara berdua! Sekarang!

.

.

Hinata tak bisa membendung luapan terkejutnya saat tangan kekar menariknya. Terlebih parfum familiar yang membiatnya lupa diri, dan senyum manis dengan tatapan mata penuh kasih sayang milik pria Elf-nya.

Mereka menepi dari keramaian, memilih keheningan malam yang serasa kontras dari kemewahan pesta keluarga Uchiha.

"Namaku Itachi." Itachi mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa berkenalan denganmu dengan cara yang lebih elegan dan sopan."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan kalimat Itachi. Tak sekalipun menyanggahnya.

"Aku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata menjelaskan siapa dirinya. Senyum kebahagiaan tak lepas dari wajahnya, ia begitu bahagia melihat lelaki yang membuatnya terpesona ada di sini. Tanpa mengindahkan alarm tanda bahaya yang berdenging di kepalanya.

Itachi menarik napas berat, "Seharusnya kau memberikan aku waktu untuk mengenalmu, _sweetheart_. Kau memberikan yang paling berharga untukku. Dan aku mau tak mau merasa memiliki ikatan yang tak bisa kumengerti. Sungguh, kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terbangun dengan kenangan seindah itu dan hanya menemukan sebuah _thong_ dan _kissmark_ di kerah kemeja?"

Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, "Shhttt.. pelankan suaramu. Pertama aku minta maaf, Itachi-san. Sungguh, aku diburu waktu. Dan tentang malam itu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali, perbincangan kita kupikir bukan ide yang baik." Hinata bersiap kabur tapi tangan Itachi meraih lengannya.

"Ini bukan tanggung jawab, _sweetheart_. Aku bisa bilang ini _love at the first sight._ "

.

.

"Whoa.. apa-apaan ini ha?!" Suara Sasuke memecah segala perbincangan tabu diantara dua mahluk berbeda gender yang menepi dari keramaian.

.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya, "Kau mengambil sesuatu dariku, _kakak_?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya, Itachi-san, si lelaki Elf adalah kakak Sasuke, tunangan antagonisnya?

Wow.. skandal apa lagi ini?!

.

 ***** Aftertaste ® Pororo90 *****

.

Madara mundur pelan-pelan namun berhenti dengan sebuah tangan yang menyusup ke lengannya.

"Seharusnya kau juga andil dalam permasalahan ini, _sayang_." Suara Mei Terumi benar-benar lembut sekaligus menggoda. Sayangnya itu merupakan satir bagi kenyataan Madara.

Madara menarik ujung bibirnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Mei tertawa kering, dengan angkuh dia,berkata, "Membelikan sepasang bikini kepada calon iparmu benar-benar tindakan memalukan."

Madara menggeram, _'Sial. Dari mana wanita iblis ini tahu?'_ batinnya kesal.

.

Mei Terumi berbalik arah dengan gerakan anggun dengan memutar tumitnya, gaun hitam rancangan Versace membuatnya luar biasa cantik sekaligus mematikan. "Sekali kau ketahuan selingkuh. Akan kupastikan wanita itu mati." bisiknya seduktif, tapi ancaman itu berlaku bagi sang calon suami.

Mei mendaratkan kecupannya di dagu Madara, membiarkan lelaki itu merenungi kesalahannya, keserakahan akan berakibat fatal. Dan Mei bukan wanita yang sanggup berbagi.

.

 ***** Aftertaste ® Pororo90 *****

.

"Apa dia bajingan tengik yang menidurimu, _Hime_?!" Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Hinata. Sementara pandangannya memberikan _deathglare_ ke arah kakak lelakinya dengan kilat yang semakin kelam, lelaki itu telah memasang mode _destroyer_ yang siap menanduk Itachi sampai mati.

.

Nyali Hinata menciut, masih menahan napasnya.

.

"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke. Kau menyakitinya!"

.

"Sialan kau Itachi, apa hakmu bicara!" Sasuke melepas cekalannya pada Hinata dan mendaratkan satu pukulan telak ke wajah sang kakak.

.

BUGH!

.

Itachi tersungkur ke belakang. Tapi berusaha untuk tidak terjengkang di lantai. Lalu bangkit dengan sikap gentlenya. Dia masih bisa tersenyum sambil menyeka bibirnya.

.

"Kenapa tanganmu yang lebih peka, adik. Sebaiknya tanyakan Hinata saja biar lebih adil. Siapa diantara kita yang dipilih oleh hatinya."

.

Sasuke menggeram, tapi dengan dengusan arogan dia menantang, "Dia akan memilihku, Itachi. Percayalah!"

.

Itachi memilih mengabaikan bualan adiknya. "Hinata.. jadi kau pilih siapa?!"

.

"Aku... aku-" Suara Hinata terpotong ketika sebuah pesan mengintrupsi mereka,

.

Ping!

Ping!

.

Hinata membuka pesan dari ponsel yang ia simpan di clutch yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

.

From; Pororo90

MISSION ACOMPLISHED!

.

 ***** OWARI *****

 ***** Aftertaste ® Pororo90 *****

.

.

Pojok cuap-cuap Poochan:

.

Allo..

Saya update cerita baru. Tenang.. cuma oneshoot kok, nggak bersambung, jadi nggak nambah utang. Hahaha..

Trus kenapa update ini?

Jujur karena saya tipe recehan. Ngerjain yang ada duitnya, hahaha..

Ni sebenernya fict commish.. apa ya namanya.. intinya ada seseorang request trus saya dibayar. Yah.. anggaplah saya penulis panggilan. Hahaha.. bahasanya. XD

Ni juga pertama kalinya saya nulis _request_ -an pembaca. Nggak tahu apakah memuaskan apa enggak. Tapi saya berusaha banget supaya enggak _typo_. Jadi biar enak dibaca. Ibarat roti saya bikin yang mereka pesen, cuma gatahu rasanya pas apa enggak, cuma ya itu saya buat dengan kemasan yang cantik. #sokbangetYe!

.

Buat Andromeda Arundhati atau Aurora Leyl, semoga puas ya :D ini buat ngobatin kangen kamu.

.

Regrads.

Poochan.


End file.
